un baile un regalo
by sakurita chibi
Summary: natsumi es invitada por goenji a un baile, pero una serie de enrredos suceden observa que pasa en ese baile... dedicado a los seguidores de natsumixgoenji.. n n


Hooola!... ya se acerca navidad y eso me encanta... así que estoy inspirada... este fic está recién salidito de mi imaginación… jajaja xD… Es un pequeño mmm recuerdo que tiene Natsumi espero les agrade y para que no demoren más pues a leer!

Inazuma eleven no me es de mi propiedad si no de level 5… simplemente ocupo a sus personajes para su diversión y la mía también.. jejeje…

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

-Frases de los personajes –

(n/a) notas de la autora

(acciones de los personajes)

NATSUMI POV

Como pude ser tan tonta… no puedo creer que callera con tan solo unas palabras… no debí venir.. jamás debí de aceptar sabía que era una mala idea.. y bien? Ahora que Natsumi? Te vas a dejar tan fácil? Vas a mostrar debilidad? La gran Natsumi Raimon de está destrozando por un chico?

No puedo creer que simplemente cambie de parecer, yo al principio no deje que Aki me convenciera…

_Flash back_

-Aki- vamos Natsu es el baile de navidad.. tienes que ir.. va a ser divertido..

-Haruna- anda Natsumi todas queremos que vallas eres la hija del presidente es tu obligación.. anda acompáñanos

-Natsumi- no gracias no quiero ir.. no tengo tiempo para andar jugando… prefiero terminar mi proyecto y estar tranquila en mi casa

-Rika- tienes que ir Natsumi.. no puedes estar amargada toda la vida.. necesitas divertirte además.. todas iremos a comprar vestidos de noche.

-Natsumi- Amargada yo?... no sabes lo que dices.. simplemente NO.. no quiero ir y no me aran cambiar de parecer.. (Natsumi se notaba molesta)

-Toko- chicas yo creo que deberíamos de dejar de molestar, además si se ponen a pensar no tenemos pareja para ir.. es lo primero q tenemos que ver..

-Rika- pero si eso no es problema… tú quieres ir con Tsunami, Aki con Endo, Haruna con Fubuki, yo iré con mi lindo lindo novio, y Natsumi con…

-Natsumi- YO NO IRE!

-Rika- que ocurre.. todas sabemos que quieres ir con Goenji.. de lejos se nota que te gusta… Jo…

-Aki- pues rika tiene un poquito de razón… se nota que si te gusta… pe.. pero.. ese no es el punto.. je je je (se arrepintió en cuanto Natsumi le mando una mirada fría)anda natsu.. ven con nosotras..

-Haruna- bueno.. piénsalo.. aún hay una semana para decidir si si o no vienes con nosotras… mientras los chicos nos invitan..

_Fin flash back_

Si me mantuve firme, conforme la semana paso ellas lograron que los chicos las invitaran, todas de diferente forma pues a Aki Endo le envió un papel donde escribió que si quería ir con él y ella respondió que si, a Haruna Fubuki se lo pidió directamente no sin antes decirle a Kido para que no lo matara je y Toko se enojó porque Tsunami se lo dijo burlándose y ella lo mal interpreto pero al final se arreglaron y decidió si ir con él.

Yo seguía con la idea de no asistir, ya que yo no soy muy buena bailando y además tampoco tenía pareja, jamás pensé que él me lo iba a pedir…

_flash back_

Me encontraba caminando por el pasillo cargando unas carpetas que llevaba para la dirección cuando doble la esquina y alguien choco contra mí

-¿?- discúlpame no me fije que venias

-Natsumi- descuida con las carpetas que llevo no te pude ver aaaaaahhhh! ¡Goenji!

-Goenji – am.. te ayudo a llevarlas eso ayudara a compensar lo que acaba de ocurrir-

-Natsumi- esto… esta.. bi… bien…

Nos dirigimos hacia la oficina un poco incomoda por no saber que decir pero.. la curiosidad me mato y le pregunte si iría al baile y con quien..

-Natsumi- am… dime Goenji… iris al baile?

-Goenji- no.. no lo creo.. no he invitado a nadie, así que dudo que valla

-Natsumi- ya veo –_y pensar que creí iría con Raquel ya que esa chica siempre anda tras de el- _Raquel ira con otra persona?

-Goenji- si así es, aunque… yo no pensaba invitarla a ella no me agrada que siempre me esté persiguiendo. Es solo que no iré puesto que la persona que quería invitar no ira así que me estoy ahorrando el no.

-Natsumi- no ira?.. y eso por qué?

-Goenji- no lo sé.. ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

-Natsumi- pues yo no quiero perder tiem… - _aguarda..¿ te pregunto que por qué no quieres ir? Eso significa que….-_

-Goenji- porque no tienes que?

-Natsumi- go… Goenji… disculpa… la persona que quieres invitar es.. a… mí?

-Goenji- sí.. así es.. pero me dijo Endo que Aki le conto que no querías ir.. así que por eso no te dije nada.. pero.. de verdad no quieres ir?

-Natsumi- pues.. veras… es que.. yo… no.. no se bailar.. y me da mucha pena que..

-Goenji- si es eso lo que te preocupa podemos arreglarlo no es muy difícil aprender.

-Natsumi- (con la cara un poco roja) está bien.. iré contigo..

_Fin flash back_

Así paso… les conté a las chicas de que Goenji si me había invitado y rika me lo restregó en la cara.. después nos fuimos al centro comercial a comprar los vestidos y cada una escogió el que mejor se les veía..

El vestido que yo escogí fue uno color rojo largo y escotado, entallado de la cintura con un gran moño rojo del lado izquierdo, tenía una hermosa caída de la tela y se combinaba con unos guantes largos hasta la mitad del brazo, y unas zapatillas del mismo color . Lo escogí para que Goenji quedara atónito en cuanto me viera

Hoy sábado era el baile, las chicas y yo nos fuimos a la estética para arreglarnos y prepararnos para la hora en que nos recogerían en mi casa todos los muchachos ya que directo nos pasaríamos al salón donde sería el evento.

Ellos llegaron puntuales y todos nos subimos a la limusina que mi padre nos dijo nos llevaría, todo estaba bien, Goenji me había dicho que me veía hermosa con el vestido y eso me puso contenta, creí que sería una noche muy buena y que hasta podría pasar algo más entre él y yo, puesto que a mí me gusta desde hace no mucho, o bueno.. apenas me di cuenta, dice Aki que si ya tiene un poco de tiempo,

Que equivocada me vi… después de cenar Goenji me invito a bailar, yo apenada le dije que sí pero que tuviera paciencia y me disculpara si lo pisaba, el solo rio y fuimos hasta a pista, comenzamos a bailar lentamente y me deje guiar por el y me sentía feliz… pero nos encontramos con Raquel quien me dedico una fea mirada, la ignore pero siguió molestando le dije a Goenji que si por favor podíamos sentarnos y él me dijo que sí..

_flash back_

-Goenji- dime Natsumi que te ocurre?

-Natsumi- no es nada

-Goenji- segura? Te note un poco rara ahorita que estábamos en la pista… paso algo

-Natsumi- no nada.. es.. bueno.. es que vi a Raquel y pues la mirada que me lanzo no fue amigable que digamos

-Goenji- ya veo… ignórala yo vine contigo y aquí estoy por ti..

-Natsumi- go.. Goenji.. gracias…- me ruborice un poco con sus palabras y esa sonrisa-

Un rato más paso y Goenji me dijo que en seguida regresaba, mientras tanto hiroto me invito a bailar y le dije que si… mala elección pues cuando estábamos en la pista vi en un lado a Raquel que estaba con Goenji… no sé qué quería hacer pero vi que Goenji estaba tratando de alejarse de ella sin obtener éxito, le dije a hiroto que me disculpara que tenía que ir hacia ellos y él me dijo que tuviera cuidado.

-Natsumi- puedo saber que estas tratando de hacer.. (me plante enfrente de ella)

-Goenji- Natsumi… no pasa nada.. vámonos..

-Raquel- jajaja… mira nada más… Natsumi esta celosa de que yo este platicando con Goenji..

-Goenji- platicando?... perdón pero yo ya te dije que contigo no me gusta hablar.. Natsumi vámonos ven

-Natsumi- no estoy celosa.. simplemente que me preocupa lo que tú puedas hacer.. digo.. no eres muy confiable que digamos…

-Aki- Natsumi… todo está bien? (llegaron Aki y Haruna)

-Natsumi- sí.. descuida..

-Raquel- jajaja.. confiable?.. pues… puede que tengas razón, no sabes que es lo que yo puedo hacer.. (Raquel se acercó a un mesero que traía una charola con copas de vino y tomo una) haces bien en desconfiar de mí.. porque no sabes que es lo que puedo hacer con tal de que me hagan caso..

-Goenji- por eso mismo me alejo de ti, que crees que con esa actitud vas a conseguir a alguien.. lo dudo

-Haruna- eres una persona poco confiable Raquel.. ya deja de molestar.. no haces ningún bien..

-Raquel- no me interesa… mira Goenji.. es mejor que te alejes de ella… aprende a ver qué es lo que te conviene…

Raquel camino hacia mí y fingió que se tropezaba tiro la copa de vino sobre mi vestido y después se giró hacia Goenji plantándole un beso… todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la acción y yo me dirigí hacia la salida del salón

_fin flash back_

Sigo caminando hacia no sé dónde, no puedo creer que me dejara humillar de esa manera… y el… el no hizo nada cuando lo beso… me estoy volviendo débil que quiero llorar, todo se arruino, ya no me importa lo que pase… no me importa si me ven llorar, lo único que quiero es desaparecer.

FIN NARSUMI POV

GOENJI POV

No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, como se atreve a hacer semejante acto, y la pobre de Natsumi fue la afectada… simplemente no lo puedo aceptar... todo fue mi culpa... tengo que encontrarla cuanto antes no puedo permitir que le pase nada malo…

_flash back_

-Aki y Haruna- espera Natsumi... regresa….

-Goenji- estás loca! Yo jamás te are caso... a la que quiero es a Natsumi

-Raquel- jajaja… tarde o temprano caerías lindo... no me interesa si me haces caso o no... Logre alejar a Natsumi de ti... y con eso me doy por bien servida... ahora... me voy... que este baile se pone aburrido... jajaja adiós lindo…

-Aki- eres una descarada!

-Haruna- Goenji... será mejor que busques a Natsumi se fue por allá, no quisiera que le pase nada,

_fin flash back_

FIN GOENJI POV

NADIE POV

Goenji diviso a Natsumi que caminaba rápidamente, el intento alcanzarla pero Natsumi camino más rápido antes que detenerse. Corrió hacia el jardín del salón atravesando un pequeño laberinto echo de arbustos y llego a un kiosco donde ya no había salida y el logro alcanzarla.

-Goenji- Natsumi espera

-Natsumi- déjame sola por favor…

-Goenji- no no puedo dejarte así, quiero saber que estas bien

-Natsumi- COMO VOY A ESTAR BIEN… QUE NO VISTE LO QUE HIZO... ARRUINO MI VESTIDO! Y TE BESO… CRES QUE ESO ES ESTAR BIEN… (Natsumi tenía lágrimas en sus ojos) NO SABES COMO ME SIENTO.. QUIERO QUE ME DEJES SOLA… NO TE QUIERO VER YA…

Goenji solo abrazo a Natsumi y dejo que se desahogara –estas muy equivocada si crees que te voy a dejar… no puedo permitirme el verte triste por una acción que cometió ella..

-Natsumi- pero… tu.. no hiciste nada cuando te beso… -(ella tenía escondida la cara en el pecho de él)

-Goenji- si lo hice pero tú saliste tan rápido que no viste y no escuchaste… seguí su consejo..

-Natsumi- (se separó al oír sus palabras y siguió llorando) su consejo…

-Goenji- así es…. (se acercó a ella y la tomo por el mentón obligándola a verlo)… ella dijo q aprendiera a ver lo que me conviene… pero.. más que convenir seria ver quien es la mejor de todas…

-Natsumi- go… Goenji.. tu… que… quieres decir… (se ruborizo un poco) ((n/a) y con tal chico como no *¬*)

-Goenji- que tú eres la chica que me gusta… y estoy dispuesto a dar lo que sea para que tu estés bien… no me importa nadie más… yo.. te que… te quiero.

-Natsumi- shuuya!... yo también te quiero!... (ahora ella se aventó a sus brazos para abrazarlo, alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la de él y vio que arriba en el techo del kiosco justo donde ellos estaban parados había una ramita de muérdago)- shuu-kun…

-Goenji- dime nat-chan..

-Natsumi- es que… hay.. hay.. una.. am.. ramita de… muer..dago.. arriba de nosotros

-Goenji- (alzo su vista y vio la ramita) ya veo.. pero yo no puedo besarte… aun no eres mi novia… AUCH!...(Natsumi lo golpeo)por que hiciste eso!

-Natsumi- por tonto… (hizo un puchero simulando estar enojada)

-Goenji- está bien… está bien… Natsumi Raimon… quieres ser mi novia?

-Natsumi- claro que quiero serlo…

Se fueron acercando lentamente sintiendo poco a poco la respiración del otro y cerrando los ojos se unieron en un beso, un poco tímido al principio y lento hasta que lo profundizaron, Natsumi abrió un poquito los ojos encontrándose con los ojos serrados de él, se sintió tan feliz al ver que era real el sentimiento y serró los ojos de nuevo deseando que no fuera un sueño, cuando el beso termino se abrazaron tiernamente.

-Goenji- Nat-Chan…

-Natsumi- dime shuu-kun

-eres el mejor regalo de mi navidad-

_**-FIN-**_

Kyaaaaaa… lo terminé!... espero sea del agrado de todos los seguidores del goenatsu.. como yo… jajá si me declaro loca fanática de estos dos.. n_n… y bueno seguiré escribiendo de elllos… bueno siempre y cuando me den su apoyo.. espero no haberla regado en esta historia que se me ocurrió de la nada cuando dormía.. xD y me puse a escribir antes de que se e olvidara.. bueno… espero sus comentarios!... hasta luego.. ¡feliz navidad!

Atte. Sakurita-chibi..


End file.
